


it's all Greek to me

by olandesevolante



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Swearing, Teasing, is this a crackfic I'm not sure, kind of roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olandesevolante/pseuds/olandesevolante
Summary: How can you surprise Lewis Hamilton for his birthday?
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	it's all Greek to me

**Author's Note:**

> \- the thing is, I had to research into a lot of sad stuff lately and we're also in lockdown, which means that all this story is pure self-indulgence;  
> \- really, it's crack-ish, don't expect it to be anything serious, don't expect them to act seriously;  
> \- at the end there's the translation of all the non-English sentences (or you can just do it like Lewis and ignore Nico speaking so many more languages than him);  
> \- (also, if there's someone Greek reading this, forgive every mistakes I made, I haven't seen all the places named here yet);  
> \- English isn't my first language, so I apologize for every mistake.

**Brackley, United Kingdom**

It all starts at the Christmas dinner Mercedes hosts at their headquarters. It's been tradition for years, now, to organize their own Secret Santa, celebrate together the successes of the year and say the goodbyes among the team.

«I always pray that you and Nico don't get matched for this, I hope you'll never have the excuse to make me deal with your bickering once more. Also, I really don't get why you keep pretending you don't have a relationship, since everyone in the garage has a suspicion at least.» Toto has actually surprised them making out after a Grand Prix, not even too much hidden in Mercedes hospitality, and he's quite sure he's not the only one who found out, but who has ever understood what passes in the head of these two when they're together, anyway. It's usually said that your loved one brings out the best of you, and Toto would generally agree, but Lewis and Nico are definitely the exception to the rule – they both are perfectly fine, nice and clever people, until they are together and they apparently feel this need of trying their best to bring the worst out of the other, often succeeding at it too.

«We just don't want to make official statements, we really don't care what people think.» It's not that they're keeping it a secret in the Mercedes garage, but they never confirmed it either.

Nico, who's actually been matched with Bono for the Secret Santa, has been discovered very soon, since, alongside his real present, the German gave him also a packet of earplugs and one of sleeping pills. _So you can decide_ , he has explained then, _when you're tired of listening to Lewis complaining about his tyres, you can just put the earplugs in and no one will notice you're not listening any longer._ _Or better, you can solve the problem starting from its roots, and knocking him off before a race_. Well, Toto knew there was a reason why he felt the need to forbid Nico to have contacts with Lewis the morning before a race, when he found out about their relationship.

«How can you two still act like Tom and Jerry all the time and actually live together is a mystery to me.» Lewis just shrugs while he watches Nico laughing with Susie. Toto doesn't miss the unmistakable shade of fondness in his eyes.

Lewis has had enough to drink to make up for the rest of the year spent definitely not celebrating enough, and back in his hotel room Nico has just given him an amazing blowjob that sucked completely away any kind of energy he had left after the dinner. Here he is, seven time world champion, blissfully worn out on a comfortable bed, the love of his life half-lying over him with his head on Lewis' heart and arm around his hips. Everything is so peaceful that he can't believe it's happening for real.

«What do you want for your birthday?» Nico asks out of nothing, when Lewis was almost sure that they would just fall asleep in some minutes.

«Since when are you asking me this?»

«Since this year because I don't have any fucking idea.» And with that, Lewis knows that the peaceful moment he was living is fading away. Nico shifts position, crosses his arms under his own chin and lays on Lewis' chest.

«I don't want anything, really.»

Nico huffs and bends his neck so that his cheek is now resting on his hands, always looking at Lewis in the eyes. «Fine. What do you need, then?»

«I don't need anything.»

Nico pulls away from Lewis and rolls on his side of the bed, shaking away Lewis' hand when he tries to stop him gripping lightly his wrist. «I'm not asking you to bring me the moon, but God forbid you cooperate with me once.»

Lewis has had quite a few people in his bed that differed a lot too, but he's fairly sure that no one can spoil an afterglow as well as Nico does. He can be so dramatic, when he wants, and the problem is that he so often wants to be so. «I really have no idea, you're asking me to think straight after a Christmas party and after you blew me, how is my brain supposed to function right now?»

«It's whatever, Lewis, I'll find something, don't worry.» Nico turns on one side, giving his back to Lewis, who lets out a deep sigh.

«You know what I would really like for my birthday? You not to get mad at every fucking single word that doesn't go as you planned it.»

Nico doesn't answer – in the Nico's language that took Lewis years, blood and tears to learn and understand, if he doesn't bite back it means he knows he exaggerated, even if he won't admit it out loud. Lewis rolls his eyes and counts to ten, before shuffling closer to him, sneaking an arm around his torso, his nose nuzzling the nape of the German. Nico relaxes in the embrace almost instantly, much to Lewis' relief.

«I'll think about something in the next days, promise.»

Nico catches the hand displayed on his chest and intertwines their fingers. «Just forget about it, it's just a birthday present. I'll come up with something.»

**Montecarlo, Monaco**

They're back in Monaco and Lewis went for a run with Roscoe – he was really dreading one it after definitely having eaten too much in the Christmas days (but, as Lewis found out when he was a teenager, it's really impossible to say no to the incommensurable kindness of Keke and Sina when they invite you over, and Christmas only makes it bigger, if possible). He comes home to find Nico in the kitchen, all concentrated in cutting some vegetables while reading from his phone. He has just touched the screen to scroll the recipe, so now it got dirty and Nico is looking at it with a totally annoyed expression, and Lewis just passes him some tissues before pouring himself a glass of water. Since he's started shifting his alimentation, Nico has been very supportive and has been trying to find recipes for him, discovering quite some passion for this, and Lewis would have never thought about just how nice it is to come home and find out what Nico has prepared for him.

«I thought about it,» he says after gulping down two glasses. Nico looks at him confused, his eyebrows raised, his hands halted halfway while peeling the skin off from a potato.

«Why don't you buy me a holiday?»

«A holiday?» Nico scrunches his nose.

«Yes. A holiday. We never went anywhere together just on holiday, we travelled all the world together but it was always for racing or some other stuff. You asked me what I wanted, that's it.»

Nico looks taken aback by his proposal. He honestly didn't even really expect Lewis to say something again about this topic, and he was already settling down on something new for his music, and here's Lewis talking about gifting him a holiday.

«Are you really asking for a holiday? You have already seen all of the world, that's a difficult thing to get.»

«I've been dating you for years, I like things difficult to get,» says Lewis, an affectionate smile playing on his lips.

«You wouldn't want me any other way.»

«Definitely not.» Lewis takes the knife away from Nico's hand before taking his his face in his own hands and giving him a kiss. He intended for it to be short, but then he folds his hands in Nico's hair and he's just ready to forget about everything else when the German shoves him away.

«Go take a shower before, at least. You're all sweaty.»

«Shower with me.»

«Dinner will get burnt. I've been trying to make you this vegan recipe I found –»

Lewis has that mischievous glint in his eyes. «Come to shower with me and I'll give you dinner.»

Nico doesn't need to be told twice.

Anyway, Nico ends up cooking this famous new vegan dish some hours later, and they eat it on the sofa, half naked and half draped over each other. And if it's almost midnight when they finish it, Nico doesn't care. It's Lewis' turn to do the dishes, anyway.

(«What the fuck are you actually doing at this time in the night awake with the phone.»

«Booking the plane tickets. Go back to sleep now.»

«I wish I could, but someone's phone light is so bright.»

«Yeah I wish I could sleep too, but someone is snoring so much that I have to do something else. And no, that someone is not Roscoe.»)

Lewis has been closed in his music room for some hours when he hears the door opening and Nico lets himself in, hopping on the table – Lewis glares at him out of habit, knowing that nothing will ever stop Nico from sitting down on tables instead than on chairs. Nico also knows that Lewis hates when he enters this room while he's creating, even more when he doesn't even knock on the door, and the knowledge has never stopped the German from doing so every time he wants to.

«So,» he starts, and Lewis shuts down everything he was doing, taking his headphones off too. «What do you think of Greece?»

«Should I think something about it?» He glances at Nico who's tapping his fingers quite excitedly on his own leg.

«Your birthday present.»

Lewis laughs. «Are you really thinking of getting me a holiday? I was just joking.»

«But I'm not.» Nico stares right in his eyes and Lewis knows what that means. Nico has already sorted out everything, he's not really asking Lewis what he thinks about this, he's probably already booked planes and hotels and he's just going to try to convince him.

«Man, we can't do it, everyone knows our faces. Toto will kill me if I create a scandal.»

But Nico just shrugs – it's not like Toto is of any real danger for him now. «Then we won't create one. We'll just act like everything is normal and we're whatever friends. Trust me, if we do everything showing that we know what we're doing, we're not going to attract any kind of attention. We'll rent houses instead of hotels room, so we'll keep the number of people we have to talk to at the minimum possible. And it's winter, so everyone will think that you're celebrating somewhere like the Maldives, or that you went snowboarding, not that you went to the sea when you can't swim in it.»

Lewis considers it for some seconds. There's a light of excitement on Nico's face and Lewis wants to believe this can work. He's now used at Monaco, where he's just one of the many celebrities, and walking on the streets in general doesn't attract too much attention, but going on holiday, together, where potentially everyone knows who they are... It's risky. And that's why Lewis knows he will capitulate, in the end. «Why Greece, anyway?»

Nico looks down at his feet, now dangling off the table. «I thought... Well, the last time we were there we talked about our dreams and we have achieved them all now, I've got my championship and you're the most successful driver ever. I thought it would be nice to go back where it all started.» Lewis doesn't answer, just looks at Nico in the eyes and they both know they're thinking of the same memories, of discussions about racing for the same Formula 1 team, of runs on the beach and among white houses, of too much wine and hushed conversations and first, tentative kisses and caresses. They are wearing the same stupid smile now.

«I love you when you're this romantic.»

«Yeah? Because I remember quite well you telling me you loved me while we were trying that new dildo, and it wasn't that romantic.»

«Why do you always have to be like this. You really are something impossible.»

«That's why you love me,» Nico chuckles. «So, is it a plan?»

Lewis sighs. «You won't let me say no, right?»

«Exactly.» Preventing driver Nico from doing something was already hard, but stopping entrepreneur Nico from pursuing a project? That's just impossible.

(«We're famous people, Nico. They're gonna recognize us.»

«Maybe don't pack your Tommy Hilfiger collection? Just not to make it completely obvious.»

«Mmm. Right.»

«You know, maybe also pack normal outfit and not your fluorescent stuff?»

«No Tommy, no colours, do you want me to bring only the Mercedes shirts?»

«Well, at least in them you don't look like a traffic light.»)

**Athens International Airport “Eleftherios Venizelos”, Greece**

When they land in Athens is still very early in the morning, the sun has yet to rise. Lewis would be nervous if he didn't feel so sleepy, and in the still almost empty airport Nico gently cards his fingers through his braids when Lewis drops his head on his shoulder.

«Don't fall asleep now, in half an hour they will start embarking on the next flight.»

«Mmm.» Lewis yawns and fishes in the pockets of his jacket for his phone, starts fidgeting with it; he unlocks it and opens WhatsApp a bunch of times, getting frustrated more and more with the lack of new messages.

«What's up? Are you waiting for something?»

«Angela still has to text me.»

Nico frowns. «You didn't tell me she was sick.»

«Because she isn't.» Lewis doesn't add anything, just unlocks the phone once more and snorts when there are no news.

Nico elbows him in the ribs and he moves away from the German, throwing him an annoyed glance. «Are you going to tell me something more?»

«I asked her to send me a picture of Roscoe every morning.»

Nico blinks a few times, before realizing what Lewis said. «...you didn't.»

«Yes I did. I worry about him, okay? I don't like leaving him alone for so much time.»

«I can't believe I have to convince you that Roscoe will be happy to spend some days with Angela. You know what, I'm not going to do it, just sulk about Roscoe's imaginary loneliness.»

Lewis pulls a face at him. «You don't have a heart, and I won't believe you if you say you're not going to miss Bailey.»

«Of course I will, but I didn't ask my father to take pictures of him every day, I know he's going to be more than fine with my parents!» Keke and Sina actually offered to keep both of their dogs without having to bother anyone else, but Lewis had quite literally hold him a lecture about why he couldn't leave Roscoe to anyone but Angela (reasons went from Angela already knowing about his alimentation to Roscoe being used to the presence of the woman so he wouldn't be traumatized, to which Nico laughed because his parents weren't at all strangers for the dog, but Lewis didn't look at all like he was joking and threw a pillow at Nico because of his reaction), and at some point Nico was just done with his speech and agreed to whatever he wanted to do.

«You're heartless.» Nico rolls his eyes, but still catches Lewis by the shoulders and pulls him back towards him until Lewis complies and gets back to the position he was in before, and Nico can go back to soothe him scraping lightly his head.

(«You didn't include Mykonos in the trip?»

«The risk to be recognized there was too high.»

«Don't you want to party?»

«It's fine, I can survive without.»

«Who are you and what happened to my party animal Nico Rosberg?»)

**Klima, Milos, Greece**

(«I told you to go to sleep early.»

«I promised Pierre a round of Call of Duty, it's not my fault!»)

In the end, Lewis never falls asleep on the plane and when they arrive at their rented house in Klima (the taxi driver didn't recognize them, but it's also true that it's hard to match the seven times world champion Lewis Hamilton with this whiny man who had to be dragged by Nico in and out of the car) Nico takes care of the check-in, smiling brightly at the very much sleepy-looking woman that apparently owns the house. Lewis lets out a groan when he sees their bed and promptly falls on it, Nico mutters something about not wanting to spend an entire holiday sleeping but readily complies when Lewis catches his shirt and drags him on the bed with him, hugging him and entwining their legs together. It doesn't take long for both of them to finally fall asleep.

Klima does look pretty, Lewis has to admit, while they have a mix of breakfast and lunch together on the small balcony of their house. Nico is talking to him about how he's found some pictures on the internet and loved it instantly, and while it's definitely not the warmest season they could have chosen to be here, the climate is still gentle enough for them to appreciate sitting outside. He decides to take a picture of the view from their house, colourful houses around them and the sea on the background.

«No photos on Instagram, remember.»

Lewis rolls his eyes. «Can't I just want to have a photo to remember this moment?»

«I was just making sure you remembered the rules.»

«I never agreed on any rule!»

«It's an unwritten rule that on holiday you limit the time on social media to spend it with your significant other.»

If Lewis wasn't so much in love with Nico, he would leave him alone at this table right now. «Anyway, between us, you're the one that spends more time on social media.»

«What?! You're the one busy keeping ties with all the Hollywood stars.» Nico is mocking him, he knows that, but that also stings a bit because it's true, he does spend quite a lot of time on the internet chatting with people on the other side of the ocean.

«And you're the one who's always shooting videos.»

Nico steals the last slice of bread from Lewis' plate. «Yes, that's part of what I do now, in case you don't remember.»

«Exactly, but this is a holiday, right? So no work also for you, I swear that if I see you shooting one video –»

«Yeah, what will you do? Surprise me.»

Lewis looks at him with a smirk that can only mean he's thinking of the kinkiest way possible to punish him and Nico suddenly feels his cheeks blushing – it's just not fair that his face betrays him like this so many times. After all these years and all they've done, Lewis is able to arouse him with just the way he's looking at him.

(«I can't believe you really packed handcuffs.»

«Why, are you complaining?»

«What if they searched your luggage at the airport?»

«What's the problem? They're not illegal.»)

**Sarakiniko beach, Milos, Greece**

«Is this our car?» Lewis looks amused, Nico less – he called the rental service before leaving Monaco, just to be sure, but of course choosing from the phone meant he couldn't give a look at what he would actually get.

«Uhm. Yes? I booked the one that sounded like the best one?»

It's actually not a bad car at all, it's a red Toyota Yaris that doesn't even look too much used – it's a bit dirty and dusty, but doesn't look bad. Nico eyes it suspiciously though – he can't really remember the last time he drove something that wasn't one of his cars, a racing car or one of the car-sharing service in Monaco, but that is different, and he uses them for a short distance usually, and now that he thinks of it, he probably never had to use a “normal” car to drive around in his life.

Lewis snatches the car keys from his hands. «Come on, I'm driving.»

«When did we even decide that you'd be the one driving?»

But Lewis is already opening the car door. «Hey, it's my present, no?»

«No, I didn't get you a Toyota Yaris for your birthday.»

«I hate you when you play the fake-dense card,» says Lewis, already inside it. Nico sighs, but complies and sits on the passenger side. It's not like he's really dreaming of driving a Toyota Yaris, anyway.

In time, they have learnt to go along well on almost everything, or better, they have learnt what the other doesn't like and try to avoid it for the sake of their relationship (it also means that when they argue, they still perfectly know how to rile the other up and making out of a small discussion a tragedy that ends with broken stuff on the floor and them not talking to the other for days, if not weeks). There's still though one thing on which they can never agree.

«We can make an agreement,» suggests Nico while Lewis was already connecting his phone to the car. «We're going to listen to the radio only, no one of us gets to choose the songs, so no one can blame the other for the choice.»

Lewis is not completely convinced (of them, Nico is the one that likes commercial music more so he'll more probably still like something he likes), but the memory of the last argument they had because Lewis imposed on the other the music while driving to Èze-sur-Mer is still quite fresh, so he agrees with the idea.

The well-thought equilibrium lasts less than an hour, after which they both already are tired to pretend that the second half of an international hit randomly found by Nico skipping through stations and tons of songs in a language none of them know is fine for driving.

Nico is the first to admit defeat. «Fine, we're switching to our phones. But you're not getting to choose the songs.»

Lewis tries his best to sound outraged. «I am driving, I have the right to choose them!»

«No you don't. You're going to get distracted while driving and we don't want that, right?» Nico has a smug expression and Lewis kind of want to stop the car, if it's for punching him or kissing him, that he doesn't know.

«I beg you, at least choose something that I can like too,» Lewis surrenders and give his phone back to him, silently praying that for once Nico will do as he's told. That's the thing with Nico, actually, if you tell him to do _this_ , you can be sure he's going to do _that_ instead.

«Really, Nico? Really?»

«It's always been one of my favourite songs to listen to before the races, might energize you too now. You're a bit grumpy, this morning,» he explains before starting singing along the chorus of 'Save the World' by Swedish House Mafia. Lewis, for the sake of peace doesn't thrive into his first instinct to push Nico out of the window.

«Can we have something better, now?» He did his part, Lewis thinks, he let this man-child he's so awfully in love with have his game and be happy with his three minutes of music, now it should be his time to get something back. Except it's Nico he's travelling with, so now he's chosen to play 'Animals' by Martin Garrix and Lewis is so going to pull aside and kill him.

«Don't put my song on next, I beg you.»

«Don't worry, I have no intention of hearing you talking about how you'd finger a woman.»

« _Nico_.» Lewis decides he's done with this and takes his phone out of Nico's hands while the German is looking out of the window and singing along.

«You had your chance, you wasted it, my turn.» Lewis skips through his playlist until he finds 'Wavy' and plays it.

Nico groans. «We're not listening to Ty Dolla Sign.»

«Why not? You like it too!»

«I don't!»

«You were literally singing his songs some mornings ago?»

Nico's cheeks redden at that. It's true, but it's only because it's Lewis' fault if his songs are stuck in his brain, since his boyfriend plays them constantly and they can have quite the catchy rhythm, and also, why the hell did Lewis have to enter the kitchen exactly when he was quietly singing to himself and reached the point where the lyrics say ' _can you really take dick or not'_?!

«I hate you.»

«No, you don't.» Lewis unlocks his phone again and skips through another playlist. Seven Nation Army starts playing and Nico looks at him in disbelief at first, then leans over to kiss Lewis on the cheek.

«I love you.»

«You're so easy to buy.» But Nico is already singing his version of it, not caring about the words but only going with the rhythm, and doesn't hear it.

(«Anyway, your hair are still as bad as they were the first time we went to Greece. All the months of lockdown aren't an excuse for the shape they have, or actually, the lack of shape they have.»

«You don't seem to mind them when you can grip them and fuck my mouth though.»)

**Tsigkrado beach, Milos, Greece**

They reach Tsigkrado beach around lunch on Lewis' birthday.

Nico's plans were different, but he wakes up to Lewis peppering kisses down his neck and his collarbone, and he's definitely not going to complain when his hands starts palming the front of his boxers.

«Mmm. Happy birthday,» he says, with his eyes still closed. «Shouldn't it be me waking you up with kisses?»

«I can always pretend I'm sleeping and you can wake me up with a blowjob.» Lewis leans over to catch his lips in a brief kiss, then brushes his nose against the morning stubble on the chin of the German.

«I tried to do it last year, you woke up so abruptly that you kicked me off the bed, you're just lucky I didn't bite you.»

Lewis rolls his eyes fondly, and slides his hand in Nico's boxer, grinning widely when his breath hitches. «At least on my birthday, can you just be a normal person and enjoy the attentions I'm giving you without bitching about everything?»

«When have we ever been normal, Lewis? We're Formula 1 drivers.» Nico would keep teasing him, but Lewis is stroking his cock in such a maddening, slow way that his brain for once just tells him to shut up and enjoy what Lewis is giving to him. Anyway, it's his birthday, so for one day Nico can let Lewis press him down on the mattress and let him leave love marks and hickeys on his skin when with kisses and bites Lewis works his way down his chest.

«You are afraid of heights.» Lewis is actually looking at it with wide eyes – the beach is sheltered by rocky cliffs and the access looks quite difficult, which makes him happy. Apparently after some climbing they have to use a big wooden ladder for the last part and it looks quite high.

«It's not a problem.» Nico shrugs, but Lewis knows him enough by now to see that the thought of it makes him uncomfortable.

« _Nico_.»

«I wanted something special for your birthday, okay? I know you're going to love having to climb to reach the beach, the place on internet looks amazing so you'll also be able to shoot pictures for your Instagram and –» He never ends the sentence as Lewis crushes his lips against his, kissing him languidly for a few moments, until Lewis tangles his fingers in Nico's hair and pulls the other's hips flush against his, forgetting for a few, sweet seconds, that there might be people around.

«You're so sweet, babe, thank you.»

«And you're a sap, but I still love you. So, can we go down there now, or...?»

Lewis grins.«I'll go first, so I can clear the route for you and send updates on the situation on track.» He gives him a last peck on the lips before starting climbing down the wooden ladder. Nico just tries his best not to look down too many times and hopes to arrive to the sand as fast as possible.

(«I can't not post anything on my birthday! People are going to start wondering where I am.»

«Yeah, superstar, Naomi Campbell and Irina Shayk will come rushing to Monaco to check on you.»

«Are you jealous because they follow me and not you?»

«In case you haven't noticed yet, they're not the kind of beauty I want to be followed by. And yes, this is a clear dig at you, can you just follow me back on social media? Right now it looks like I'm desperate for your attention while you don't care about me at all, from the outside.»

«Isn't it the truth? You are desperate for my attention.»

«And you're a bitch, but I don't point it out every fucking time.»)

Nico is getting dressed up after a shower and it's the first time during this holiday that he actually showers on his own. Uually Lewis has just joined him without asking and he has never even had the idea to complain, but today he didn't do anything when he saw Nico collecting his stuff and heading to the bathroom, just said that he had a call to make, and well, it's his birthday, so he probably wants to thank his father or his mother with something more than a message. Nico throws on a pair of sweatpants without bothering about the shirt, and when he gets out of the room he finds Lewis sitting on the floor in front of his phone, a ball in his hands. Actually, that's not a ball, that's one of Roscoe's balls.

«Go get it buddy, go get it!»

Nico just can't believe it. He's watching his boyfriend videocalling his dog and even trying to play with it and he just doesn't have words to describe this situation, he can only hide his face in his hands.

«I'm sorry, Angela, I really am. He escaped my surveillance.» She laughs on the other end of the call, while Lewis doesn't even bother answering and scowls at Nico.

«Look what a good boy you are! Do you want some fruit? Ask auntie Angela to give you fruit!»

The dog on the screen is looking around helplessly, looking for Lewis but not finding the source of the voice anywhere, and turning to Angela for help.

«Lewis you're confusing him, stop annoying him even when you're not in the same country.»

As expected, the Brit just keeps ignoring him. «C'mon, Roscoe, gimme five!»

It takes Nico all of his mental strength not to steal the phone away from Lewis and close the call, and he keeps reminding himself that today is Lewis' birthday and he doesn't want to ruin it with a fight over his inability of staying away from his dog for a week.

«The waiter is cute.»

Lewis has just finished his last stuffed tomato when he drops this, some devilish grin painted on his face and Nico – well, Nico knows what this is about. Nico has always been very much jealous of Lewis, and when their relationship wasn't anything defined, it used to drive him crazy to see him flirting around (in his defence, Nico likes to think that he had every reason to be scared of losing him to the likes of Sebastian, or Daniel maybe too). Only since they have finally decided to stop playing around each other and their relationship became more stable, Nico felt that they have been through enough not to be afraid of losing Lewis to someone else, and it changed. Now Lewis likes to rile him up flirting with someone in front of him, mainly because he knows that when the act is over, Nico will show him in the bedroom what he thinks of his little show, and Lewis loves when Nico gets all bossy during sex. Nico knows that this is his code for saying what he'd like to get later, and it has proven to be quite fun actually to see how far Lewis would go, or maybe, how far the others would go to follow his flirting. Nico can't blame them – not every day you get a man like Lewis hitting on you.

The waiter is back, asking them what they want for dessert, and he truly looks handsome, maybe his features are too boyish (or probably it's just the absence of a stubble) but he definitely has potential. Nico asks for _baklava_ while Lewis refuses everything and just orders a coffee.

«I'm sorry if I am blunt, sir, but those tattoos are truly beautiful.» The young waiter points at Lewis' hands and the intricate drawings he has on them, actually surprising them both – it's always Lewis who starts flirting with someone, especially when he's sitting down with Nico.

«Oh. Thank you, actually. You don't have any tattoos? Or maybe they're in places you don't show everyday?» Lewis blinks at waiter, who blushes furiously, opens his mouth and then closes it without making a sound, and Nico decides that this scene is pathetic, since the waiter doesn't seem one who can play at the level Lewis plays. He really looks like a person who just wanted to give his tattoos a compliment and not start anything else. But not everything must be thrown away, and Lewis is not the only one who can play this game, anyway.

«You know, my boyfriend is an art collector,» he starts, and Lewis gives him a surprised look. «And he is especially versed in body art. If you have some hidden tattoos, you should definitely show him. He is quite famous in his branch, he can even make you famous. Find you a place in some _galleries_.» Lewis has a hard time masking his smirk.

The waiter looks like he'd throw his tongue away instead of speaking, if he could go back in time. «I, uhm. I will check if we still have _baklava_ , sir,» and leaves almost running. Nico and Lewis exchange an amused look, that becomes an open laugh when it's a woman that brings a coffee at their table.

«Do you think we scared him?»

«Definitely. He'll probably think I am serial killer now. He didn't deserve it.»

«Probably, but you did for flirting with him.»

Lewis finishes sipping his coffee. «You're right. You should definitely punish me.»

«I'm still waiting for my _baklava_. I can't throw away any chance to eat it while we're in Greece.»

«I promise I'll wake up early and go buying it for your breakfast tomorrow if you just leave now and use those handcuffs I brought on me.»

(«Also, how comes you didn't let me bring half of my wardrobe because my clothes were too visible, but you're here with a pair of fucking white trousers?!»)

**Katergo Beach, Folegandros, Greece**

Some things never change – if that's a good or a bad thing, that is another topic. For example, Nico will never be able to shut up and will always have this need of talking with everyone, at every hour of the day (and also of the night, if you ask Lewis, who has to elbow him sometimes when he wakes up in the night and Nico is babbling random sentences in a mix of English and German that doesn't make any sense). Nico also has a big heart, always had and always will, and that's how he can't help themselves when they see a car on the side of the road and three young people – two guys and a girl – looking at it quite desperately.

It turns out, the three are Italians and Lewis isn't sure who brightens more at the discovery, if Nico or the Italians, who have just been saved from having to keep a conversation in such a heavily accented and broken English, and the three of them are looking at Nico like he is the second coming of Christ at this point.

« _Il mio fidanzato è bravissimo con le macchine, vi aiuterà lui_.»

They have one flat tyre and don't have the faintest idea on how to change it – Lewis speaks no Italian but he's fairly sure one of the guys put in the same sentence the words 'tutorial' and 'Youtube', and he really doesn't want to believe that's how they were going to solve this problem. Anyway, that's always been his problem too, right? He has a big heart, just as his boyfriend does, so even before Nico can translate to him that he's just promised they're going to help with the car, Lewis is already working on it, taking the place of one of the Italians who was looking quite helplessly at tyre with the jack in his hands. Behind his shoulders, Nico is clearly driving them crazy, considering the torrent of words that are flowing out of his head, but they are never going to stop him from talking – poor them, if you ask Lewis.

« _Grazie, grazie mille, davvero. Non sappiamo neanche i vostri nomi!_ »

« _Oh, io sono Erik e_... uhm, babe? They're asking for our names.»

Lewis connects the dots fast enough. «Oh. I'm Carl.»

The groups is back at their kind of English, trying to convince them to be paid for their help, or at least to be invited over for lunch, everything they want, and Lewis and Nico have a hard time convincing them it's fine and that they should just forget about two old men and enjoy their holiday. Nico actually says that they should go too, that they are late on their plan and this is one of the times in which he's happy Nico is such a good liar. Everyone seems to always believe what he says, so does himself too, and luckily so do the Italians, who after another round of thanks and hugs, go back to their car.

The second they finally leave, neither of them can stop the laughing.

«You can keep the name Erik, but please don't grow a moustache.»

«So, I was thinking, Italian maybe fits you.»

«Nico, what are y –»

«You look so good, _tesoro_.»

«Nico, st –»

«I love you so much,  _mon_ _cœur_ .»

«Nico, either you stop either I'm leaving you here.»

«Don't treat me like this, _mi querido_ »

«Nico, I swear –»

« _Liebling_? I mean, I call you all the time in German, I was just trying something new.»

«Something in Finnish, you don't have it?» Lewis watches in amusement as Nico sulks, knowing perfectly that he hates not having been taught Finnish too as a child. «Or I do have to ask Valtteri for that?»

Nico growls, Lewis smirks.

«Aw, you aren't jealous of Valtteri too now, are you?»

«'m not,» he grumbles, sulking even more. «It's just not fair that he can speak Finnish and I don't.»

«You know, I was thinking, maybe we should get a dog,» says Nico, his eyes fixed somewhere on the horizon by the sea. Lewis knows he's staring, but his boyfriend is so effortlessly handsome that sometimes he can't still believe Nico is real and is in love with him. Well, that is only until he keeps his mouth shut, because when Nico talks he totally gets why he deserved such an annoying man next to him.

«You forgot we already have two?»

Nico snorts. «Hard to do so when you're crying every day about Roscoe.»

«Just because I'm a better owner than you. I'm going to tell Bailey you don't like him anymore and you want a new dog to replace him.»

«That's not what I meant.» Nico moves away from Lewis' arm that was curved around his shoulders, surprising him.

«Didn't you say you want to buy a dog?»

«You never fucking understand anything.»

There it is, the drama of the day, thinks Lewis, but before he can say anything a ball bounces in front of them and then it's Nico's lap. Three kids – blond, all quite similar among them, come rushing there, eyeing the ball and looking contrite.

Apparently it's ' _Nico shows his multilingual abilities day_ ' today and no one told Lewis, since the kids that come to retrieve the ball are speaking to him in German now and in less than ten seconds Nico gets up and goes playing football with them, leaving Lewis alone and perplexed behind.

Nico is impressing them with how many keepy-uppies he can do and from how in awe the kids look while they admire him, he's doing it well. He sighs and waits for Nico to be tired to ignore him and prefer impressing children instead of talking with him, and he doesn't really have to wait much – luckily the kids have to go away soon, called by their parents, and Nico is left with no other option than coming back and sitting down next to him, annoyed expression obviously painted on his face.

«Are you going to let me in on your genius idea, or you'll be pouting for the rest of the holiday?»

Nico does look like someone who wants to pout until forever, actually, if Lewis didn't know him better than believing him every time he makes this bitchy expression, so he doesn't add anything and just wait for him to find his voice again.

Nico takes some more minutes of silence before sighing and finally looking at Lewis. «It's just... Bailey is my dog, Roscoe is yours. I want us to have _our_ dog. Is it a stupid idea? I just want something ours.»

Of all that Lewis imagined, Nico being (in his own way) open about something bothering him about their relationship wasn't of top of his hypothesis – because, between the lines, Nico is talking about them and Lewis knows that the dog is not only a dog. He's well aware too of the fact that even if they now live together, it still feels like Lewis having moved to Nico's apartment and them not having done anything to make it their instead than just his. He actually still owns his old apartment in the building.

«Is this our own version of the 'I want to have children' discussion?» answers Lewis, and he can feel a weight being lifted from his chest when Nico can't contain a grin at his words. He loves Nico, he really does, but he can never be sure about how he'll react to a joke and he definitely doesn't want a full fight during a holiday. He pulls him closer to himself until Nico is sitting between his open legs, his back against his chest.

«I think it's a great idea. We can look into it when we get back home? I want to find a dog before the testing for the new seasons starts.» Nico turns his head briefly, leaves a kiss on his neck and Lewis shivers, because he's ticklish and because Nico kissing him will always sparkle something in him.

«Just one thing, though. Next time you want to tell me something, maybe go straight to the point instead of thinking I can read into your head?»

This time, Nico hides his face in his neck. «Sorry.»

«Nico Rosberg just told me he's sorry? Did the kids hit your head with the ball?»

Nico elbows him and starts tickling his side while they fall together back on the sand, both laughing enough to forget where they are.

Their neighbours apparently are having their own party inside their house, since the music they have on is so loud that they can hear it even with the windows closed.

«Are we going to be the old and grumpy neighbours who will tell them to turn the music down?»

But Nico just smiles. «Later. It's only 11, come on.»

There's an old song by Enrique Iglesias playing now, Lewis isn't quite sure about the title _,_ and he has an idea. «You know, this can make up for the parties we couldn't go to during this holiday.»

«What do you want us to do, get drunk in our room like teenager on a school trip?»

«You are already half drunk, with all the wine you had at dinner,» points out Lewis, and he's not wrong – Nico has already took his shirt off as soon as he arrived in the room, the alcohol pleasantly warming him enough. Also, he pinched Lewis' cheeks too while talking, and that's one of his tells when he's getting drunk.

«We should drink ouzo now, it's called discovering cultures.»

«According to your guide, no, it shouldn't be drunk in shots like the ones you're pouring.»

«Just celebrate Greece with me, babe,» and after that Nico gulps his own, and miraculously keeps his face straight after. Lewis sips from his under the disapproving look of the other, who decides Lewis is being boring right now and needs spicing up. Nico throws his arms around the older and starts mouthing hotly at his neck, and Lewis can just throw his head back to leave him more space.

«Oooh, I love this one,» Nico stops his actions to start singing. « _Yo sé que él no me ama, solo en la noche me llama, me invita a su casa..._ »

Half of Lewis, as always, is amazed at the easiness with which his boyfriend speaks Spanish too, the other half is freaking out because Nico seems to know every line of all the of the songs that the neighbours are playing, and he has nothing against these songs, really, except for the fact that they're your most cliché Spanish-sounding summer songs and apparently Nico has listened to them enough to sing along them all.

«You could at least translate this to me, you know» but Lewis is actually amused by the sight; with time Nico has partly calmed down his huge constant party mood, but he's grown up between Monaco and Ibiza, he's never really going to stop enjoying this.

«Mmm, she says that her boy just calls her to smoke and fuck»

«And you're singing that to me? Really endearing, you truly know how to win my heart.»

«Oh shut up, you've never called me to smoke marijuana together anyway,» and before Lewis can reply Nico is kissing him wetly, mouth open and tongue pushing against his own. « _Me pide hacerlo en Lamborghini, me pide hacerlo en la discoteca, me pide hacerlo y le digo que sí..._ Hey, you know what, you have never fucked me in your Ferrari.» This time is Lewis that closes his mouth with a kiss because no, they have already discussed this and he has sworn never to have sex in his favourite car.

« _Baby, hoy no vamo' a dormir, que no traje pijama porque no me dio la gana..._ » Lewis has absolutely no idea what his boyfriend is singing while he's undoing the buttons of his shirt, slowly, still swaying his hips following the rhythm of the song, but he has such a smug expression that he doesn't really need a translation to get what it's about. « _Nos quedamo' en la cama, sin pijama, sin pijama..._ Babe, I swear, this song has been written for us.» In another moment Lewis would have said that he hoped for another kind of song to describe them, but there's just a limit to what his brain can do when there's Nico licking the tattoos on his collarbone, fingers clawing at his back.

«Have I ever told you how much I like it when you wear ripped jeans?»

«Just about a million times since we first kissed?» Nico grins at that and then grinds against him, causing Lewis' breath to itch and a moan to escape from his mouth, and then licks a strip on Lewis' neck and the older man shivers. That is the real reason they can never go to a club together, even if they will ever come out and announce the world that they're actually a couple – Nico is always a flirt, but when he drinks this trait of his personality just explodes. Lewis can totally picture Nico trying to convince him to do something indecent on a dance floor in Monaco.

One second later, Lewis doesn't have any longer Nico's skin under his fingers. When he opens the eyes, he sees the annoyed expression on his boyfriend's face. «It's the year 2021 and they're still playing 'Gasolina'? For real? That's where I draw the line, I'm going to tell them to stop the music.»

His flirty side is not the only things that grows uncontrollably when he drinks, but also his ability to be a pain in the ass, which, if you ask Lewis, is already enormous as it stands. Nico is out of the door before Lewis can stop him and tell him at least to put on a shirt, hair dishevelled and cheeks flushed, leaving him in their bedroom alone, hard and quite frustrated.

**Oia, Santorini, Greece**

By the time they get to Oia, the last place planned on their trip, Lewis' phone is more than probably full of pictures of himself in every single spot they have visited. Nico is happy that his boyfriend liked everything he chose to see so much, but on the other hand he's completely done with the necessity he apparently feels so bad of having at least ten pictures taken every time, one with sunglasses, one without, one in which he looks in the camera, one in which he fakes he doesn't know Nico is taking pictures of him, and so on.

«Let me guess,» Nico says when they've climbed on top of the village and under them they can see all the blue roofs and the contrast with white houses. «You want a picture here.»

Lewis takes his hand and brings it to his lips, kissing the fingers. «You don't need to bribe me, I've taken them all these days, I did it all my life actually.» Lewis leans in for a brief kiss on his lips, before moving towards the terrace. Nico just sighs, opening the camera of the phone and looking at his boyfriend considering the best position and the light of the space. He's hopeless. When he's finally satisfied with it and looks at Nico expectantly, he kneels down (his jeans are clean and he put them on just today, that's how much he loves Lewis) and snaps a pair, before the Brit decides that maybe another angle will look better.

«Are you done?» he asks, after having taken what feels like a hundred pictures of Lewis in the same exact spot.

«Nope. Come here, I want a selfie with you.» Nico agrees, gives him back his phone (Lewis is the master of selfies between them, anyway), and wraps his arms around Lewis' hips, pulling him against his chest. Lewis grins and snaps pictures while Nico kisses his temple, laughing and breathing in the scent of Lewis' shampoo. Lewis forgets soon about the phone and just turns around to kiss him back, slowly and affectionate. He hooks his fingers in the belt loops of the other's trousers and Nico breaks the kiss before they manage to create a scandal on their last day in Greece.

In the afternoon of the last day Nico abruptly remembers that maybe they should bring something home as a present, at least for their parents and Angela who took care of their dogs – Angela especially, Nico points out, since she had to deal with your separation issues too. Lewis flips him off because he'll never admit that Nico is right on this point.

«It's just, I feel guilty, you know?» Lewis keeps defending his cause as he was doing the first day in the airport. «I left him back, it's not a good thing to do. Maybe I'll find something to bring to him too, what do you think?»

Nico never tells him what he really thinks, he just parks the car (it's a Citroën C1 this time) and decides to just keep singing alongside the notes of 'Beautiful Day'. He still can't believe Lewis let him win almost always the battle on the music in the car.

«Come on, let's see that,» says Lewis pointing to a souvenir shop where Nico already knows Lewis won't find anything that he likes, as the place is littered with the most classic mass produced souvenirs and he knows the tastes of his boyfriend, he's never settling for something so common.

«Look, they have Greece magnets,» Lewis points at a board full of them. «Maybe we should start buying one from every place we visit and put them on our fridge, like every normal couple does.»

«Considering how much we travel, in two years we're going to need another fridge,» answers Nico, but looks interested at the magnets – he finds them quite ugly, but he likes the idea of adding a little layer of domesticity to their relationship. They end up choosing two, after the usual amount of bickering – one with the flag of Greece, and one in the shape of an owl, because in the end they agreed on both liking the cliché ones.

They end up entering almost all the shops before they actually buy all they want, and actually they don't stop because they have finished, but because Nico cries that he needs to eat something or he's going to faint. Lewis mutters something about having to deal with a child, and the fact that Nico doesn't answer anything back means that he's really needing something to eat.

«Do you think Toto manoeuvres the Mercedes Secret Santa?»

Nico stops munching at his _pasteli_ and frowns. «No?»

«He said he hopes we never get paired, but I know for sure he made some agreement with Sky so that I'm never getting interviewed by you and –»

«So that's why you're never coming when I'm there! I'm not buying anything to Toto, you know? He's sabotaging my career as a pundit.» And with that, Nico leaves him alone on the bench while he runs into a shop full of glass things. Lewis just hopes he wants to buy those for his mother and not for their house, he still has the habit of throwing around stuff when he gets mad at the Brit and glass isn't something he wants to be cleaning the floor from.

(Anyway, holding hands with Lewis is something that must be covered in an insurance policy, because the man has the habit of rushing to something that catches his attention (a shop window, a tree, a stray dog, anything), pulling Nico with him and possibly dislocating his shoulder when he gets really enthusiast about something.)

**Athens International Airport “Eleftherios Venizelos”, Greece**

«Can you believe in an entire airport there isn't a single shop that sells some stuff for dogs? I knew I should have bought that ball the other day.»

«Oh just shut up, you're home in three hours, the best present you can give to Roscoe is your presence.»

«Do you really think that?»

«Sure I do, babe. Now, if you've finished complaining, what about you rush a bit, so we don't miss our flight?»

**Montecarlo, Monaco**

“Lewis? Is it a bad moment? I can call later,” says Toto.

“No, don't worry about the noises you hear, it's just Nico who's bitching but what's new, at least it means he's fine.”

«Fuck you, Lewis, I can hear you.» Nico shouts from the other room.

“Just talk with him, I have other calls to do. I'll call you back in the evening, don't worry”, Toto closes the call and Lewis envies him, he wishes he were everywhere but not in the same house with Nico now. Nico who has apparently got that Lewis has finished the conversation, since he's in front of him again.

«Look what you did, Toto has to call me later now because you have to put up fights for nothing.»

«It's not nothing –»

Lewis didn't want to raise his voice again, but he just doesn't have the patience today to try to put an adult in the room with him and Nico. «It fucking is, you're arguing about who's going to put on Instagram pictures of Greece!»

Nico has actually been shouting all the time. «I'm just saying that we should discuss it!»

«It was _my_ birthday present, _I_ get to post them first!»

«Of course, because we always have to do what you say we're doing!» Nico doesn't leave him the time to answer, and maybe it's for the better, and turns on his heels, fuming. He slams the door of their bedroom hard enough that all the building has probably heard it, if they had a doubt about the shouting before. Lewis just frankly wants to go in there too and fight like when they were teenagers, but he thinks better of it, just because tomorrow they're invited for dinner at Nico's parents and he doesn't want to have to hide anything. He spots Nico's phone on the coffee table, though – he must have forgotten it in his angry rush.

He shouldn't do it, he knows that this will be like throwing gasoline on a flame, but Lewis just can't resist it. He goes through the photo gallery and finds the picture he took of Nico where he's looking at the menu of the restaurant with his very much bitchy face, nose scrunched and everything, and starts sharing it on Instagram.

_nicorosberg: organized a surprise for the person ever – and then I managed to spoil it at the last minute!_

He posts it and then takes Roscoe out for a walk. He really doesn't want to be there when Nico will discover it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Il mio fidanzato è bravissimo con le macchine, vi aiuterà lui" - my boyfriend knows a lot about cars, he will help you;  
> "Grazie, grazie mille, davvero. Non sappiamo neanche i vostri nomi!" - thank you, thank you so much, we don't even know your names  
> "Oh, io sono Erik e" - oh I am Erik and  
> "Yo sé que él no me ama, solo en la noche me llama, me invita a su casa" - I know that he doesn't love me, he only calls me when it's night, invites me at his house  
> "Me pide hacerlo en Lamborghini, me pide hacerlo en la discoteca, me pide hacerlo y le digo que sí" - he asks me to do it in a Lamborghini, he asks me to do it an the club, he asks me to do it and I answer yes  
> "Baby, hoy no vamo' a dormir, que no traje pijama porque no me dio la gana" - baby today we don't go to sleep, I didn't bring the pijamas because I didn't want to  
> "Nos quedamo' en la cama, sin pijama, sin pijama" - we stay in the bedroom without pijamas, without pijamas  
> (also, no song shaming, all the songs named here are actually on my iPod)


End file.
